Alluring Secret
by Alzu
Summary: Loki falls from a ripple in the dimensions and lands infront of the house of a Seer who seems ditermined to get this disgruntled Loki to be happy, will she ever get him to give a real smile? Or will she die trying?
1. A Cold Heart

**Chapter 1**

_With every beat of my cold heart _  
_The lyrics repeat, the song restarts _  
_You give me all your love, it fades away _  
_The tragic circle of despair begins again _

It was there that I had met him, in the rain, weak from a long voyage through something I wasn't too sure of. He seemed very hostile, like a feral animal. Regardless I had stupidly let him into my home. Without very much knowledge of his full strength or power. Knowing that he was the reason that New York had been destroyed I let him in. And yet, I couldn't leave him there, I felt remorse towards him as I saw him lie there on the cold hard cement. He had fallen from the sky, from what looked like black lighting and fire. It was like no other sight I've seen.

I had reveled at the sight of the fiery black lightening the first moment I saw it, but then fear had struck me when I saw him there. He had fallen to his knees in agony, holding himself as if he were going to be torn apart. I had soon gathered up the courage to speak.

"Are ... Are you okay?" I asked unsure of myself. He shot up a glare and seemed to get up, staggering his way towards me like a maddog. I stood there in pure fear when he grabbed me by the neck. Though he lurched as another wave of pain hit him, making him fall onto me. I held him unknowing of what to do or expect. Seeing him in agony tugged at my heart, almost tauntingly as my head had told me to run away. This was no man to be involved with. Yet the longer I stared, the more my heart was filled with worry over his physical state. Sure the most logical person would run away... But that same person would have to be cold hearted. Something I was not. I looked back to my house behind me and back at him.

"I'm going to bring you inside, please bear with me. It may be painful for you to move but trust me. It is for your own good that I am moving you." I awaited his response which seemed as nothing more but an incoherent mutter of words.

Slowly I put his arm over my shoulder and helped him up to his feet. I let him calm himself before continuing on inside. We had both gotten genuinely soaked from the pouring rain outside and entering my cold house was something that didn't really help. I put him on the couch and quickly fetched him a towel from a closet next to the bathroom and back to him. I wrapped him in it only to have him at my throat again.

"What is it you think to gain from this charity _mortal_." He spat the last word out venomously. I couldn't help but feel fear towards him.

"N-nothing, I simply thought that you needed some help." I looked at him with the best sincere face I could muster in spite of all the fear I had. He didn't seem satisfied with my answer.

"I need not pity from someone inferior to me."

"Then who would you like help from?" I said boldly towards the dangerous stranger without so much as thinking of what consequences might follow.

He seemed to smile at my audacity and tightened his grip around my throat. "You must be a fool-" He was cut of by a few raspy coughs but still continued on. "... To talk to me as such." He seemed to be straining to hold his grip on me because of the lack of consistency in his hold was evident. I tried to pry myself away for a breath of air. As soon as he gasped in what seemed like a strong surge of pain he let go and immediately his hands went to his sides as he curled up in pain. Quickly I stepped closer with concern again and tried to soothe the pain by running my hands gently over his back in a soothing manner. He soon stopped and simply pushed me away in defeat.

"Do not touch me!" He warned.

"...Would you like anything to eat?" I looked at him from the floor which he had pushed me to. He said nothing, only averted my gaze stubbornly.

I simply took his silence as a yes and went to make him something. I wasn't sure what he liked but luckily I had a knack for guessing the right thing that people liked. So I didn't worry too much. I made fried potatoes and bacon bits and rolled it up in an omlette like a burrito. Adding some seasonings to it and a bit of ketchup inside it. I made sure not to drown it in it, just in case he didn't like ketchup. He was also a guy so I made him two. Guys usually had an unusually large appetite. I came out with the plate and placed it at the coffee table next to him. He seemed to just glance at it and look away uninterested. I also went to get him a change of clothes and another, more suitable blanket rather than that beach towel.

I placed the blanket on the chair, along with a pillow. I turned to him who seemed to be watching me like a cat watches a bird. It made me uneasy.

"I got these for you, just in case you want them later. I'm gonna be in my room the rest of the night which is down the hall. It's the last door on the left. The bathroom is to the right of you over there if you need it." I pointed towards the door next to the TV. With that I went to my room awkwardly, he seemed to be uninterested in everything. How would I even deal with him tomorrow? The cold silence would eventually drive me insane! Perhaps that's my fault?

Sleep did not come to me easy that night. I felt paranoid to sleep with a dangerous villain in my house. Although being as tired as I was it wasn't impossible. After what seemed like hours I had finally succumbed to sleep. The next morning I woke up very drowsy, my body didn't seem to forget the danger lurking just around the corner so I had only gotten three hours of sleep and no matter how much I tried to get back to sleep. It wasn't happening...

Reluctantly I got up and went to the kitchen for a drink. On my way to the kitchen I noticed the first rays of the sunlight coming over the mountains and into the windows. I also noticed that the food I had left for him was all gone; a few crumbs left. I quietly went over to pick up the plate to take it to the kitchen. I noticed how peaceful he looked in his sleep. I had to admit it was a much better look than the disgruntled look he had last night when I tried helping him. His ebony locks cascaded down onto his face and his pale skin looked luminous in the morning sunlight. I was almost tempted to sweep the stray locks away from his face to look at his soft features but I shot that idea away when I remembered his threat yesterday. Sure it was a mostly failed attempt at assault but I wasn't taking chances.

I went to the kitchen, plate in hand, and got myself a cup of apple juice. I looked over at him and wondered when he'd wake up. I quickly started up on breakfast, I made some Torta de Heuvos. I sprinkled some cinnamon and little bit of melted chocolate. I put the first plate where the previous one was on the coffee table; along with a cold cup of apple juice. It seemed like when I had started setting the things on the table was when his eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked over at him and smiled. He didn't move simply stared with an emotionless face.

"Good morning." I offered. He didn't really respond. I frowned and went to the kitchen and ate my plate of food at the table quietly.

As I ate I pondered if he'd ever say anything to me at all. I mean, didn't I just offer him a place to stay and warm food for his ungrateful...

_"I need not pity from someone inferior to me."_

I remembered his cold words and was a bit discouraged of my decision of bringing him in. Then again, how would I live with myself knowing I had did the exact thing that I complain to others about? Maybe I'm just going about this wrong. I mean he did sleep on it, and technically I'm being rude for not telling him my name. With a new found courage I quickly finished my food and drink to go over to him. I put my plate in the sink and went over to him once again and spoke to him again.

"By the way I'm sorry I didn't do this earlier but my name is Ilazki Lachance... What's your name?" I asked sheepishly.

"You are a determined one aren't you?" He gave a devilish laugh and continued. "You will have to try much harder _mortal_."

Again with the mortal thing.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes I know I shouldn't be starting on another story but lets face it, I'm I am a very fickle person and I need a variety. Don't worry I will be still updating those other stories. (I haven't given up on them... Just slightly confused on where to go with them... Slightly...)


	2. A Dark Promise

**Chapter 2**

_Once upon a time, a Fallen Angel_  
_Gave up, willingly her only wings to the devil_  
_The Secret Black vow the Angel had made_  
_Would live on if the devil helped and twisted fate_

Three days had passed since I had let in this dark guest had made himself at home on my couch. He had still been recovering and seemed to have _some_ level of trust. Not a lot, but it was better than the first day. He trusted me enough to cook for him and give him drinks... Really that was the most I had gotten from him, sad really. I still hadn't even gotten a name from him.

"Mortal, I have need of your services." His velvet voice called from the living room. It'd be nice he'd at least say _my_ name instead of that. Is that really too much to ask for? I swear I'm going to smash his face onto the concrete when I get the chance! He's so annoying sometimes!

"What is it?"

"I need sustenance, something tasteful if you will." He looked at me indifferently before flashing a smirk. I simply nodded and went to make him something to eat. I made him a simple knock of enchilada. A tortilla, spaghetti sauce, some cheese, and a little green chili. I also took out a drink from the fridge to go with it. I brought it to the coffee table and sat down in the distant chair tired. I hadn't really gotten much sleep since he had stayed over. I was too paranoid to. This guy had single handedly managed to destroy most of New York. If he managed to be set off, well, there goes all of Albuquerque.

"So are you going to tell me your name today?"

"Are you really going to test my patience mortal?" He looked at me annoyed.

"Yes." I said simply. I looked over at him expectantly from my seat. He glanced at me for a moment but gave no motion to respond.

"Why do you wish to know so badly."

"... You know your right, how bout I come up for a name for you. How's King Bubbles. How's that for a name?" I said with sarcasm, he did mention he was a king. His face retorted into a face of anger. He abruptly got up and made his way towards me with a glare in his eyes. I got up and almost immediately before I could try and calm him he reached out to me and lifted me with his one good arm by the collar of my shirt.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. Know your place _mortal._" With that he threw me across the room. I hit the wall and curled up in pain, I had almost forgotten about his anger tendencies.

"Okay... Okay..." I coughed in between words. "How bout this; I'll make you a deal. You give me your name and I'll do a lot better at this. I promise you."

"You'll have to do better than that _mortal_."

"What do you want in exchange of your name my god." I asked in slight annoyance.

"I see no other use of you, perhaps when you become useful I shall consider it."

"... You know what fine you wanna be like that." I got up in slight agitation, I can't believe I have to do this. I took his hand and looked at it for answers. Tracing the lines on his palms, seeing quick images and hearing many voices I searched for his name.

_Loki_

As I had got his first name he pulled his hand away in disgust.

"What have I told you about touching me?" He sneered. I said nothing and walked away without a word. A small smile of victory crossed my face as I locked myself in my room for the night. I thought back on everything I saw, I simply saw glimpses of his past. A strong emotional pain that was bottled up in him was evident. I now understood his reason of distrust. He had been betrayed, from what looks like, one to many times. Tomorrow I should be nicer, that may make him nicer in the long run as well. I absent mindedly rubbed the side that had been bruised from that throw. It was then that I had finally fallen asleep and stayed asleep. I hadn't woken up after the usual three or four hours that I had been these last previous days.

_I remembered looking out into the sea of grey clouds above the city. A loud thunderstorm had been happening, then there was a blonde man who had imerged from the thunder. He came with reason, held himself high and proud._

_"Where is Loki?" The blonde man demanded_

_"I'm not telling you. He doesn't want to go back with you!" _

_"You don't understand he endangers this world-"_

_"How? Taking over the world? Are you really so blind? People here have been trying to do that for decades, even if he succeeds he will-..." Everything went black suddenly in the middle of my statement._

_..._

_"No stop, you know not what you do!" Loki warned._

_"It's fine, I had a good run really. Now go on and use that magic of yours. I'm not changing my mind no matter what you do." I was determined. _

_He reluctantly did as I told him, changing my form into his and his into mine, switching roles. I flashed him a smiled and came out of the warehouse building. I remember surrendering and being attacked. I remembered the fear, the anxiety, the pain..._

_Loki... Loki help me please..._

With a jolt I had awakened. Loki had been in the room with me, apparently it was way past noon. Almost two in fact.

"I-I'm sorry... I slept in. What was it you needed?" I looked up at him to see a confused look in his face.

"You were calling for me in your dream?"

"..." I didn't say anything I simply looked away. "I'll make some breakfast, you must be starved." I got up avoiding eye contact. I really did not want to talk about my dream, I didn't even understand it. Sudden worry overwhelm me and I felt an anxiety attack coming on. I didn't understand why I had started panicking, I had trouble breathing and then it hit me. I started having a vision.

I saw an array of images of the world on fire and odd looking creatures attacking. Many different people and unknown faces slid by my mind in flashes. I fell to my knees cradling my head in agony. I saw bloodshed and Loki in danger. Some unknown entity was after him. My eyes began to water from both the physical pain and the mental pain I had been going through. As the vision became more intense I let out a cry of agony.

"Stop... Stop this please..." I begged as I saw people burning in buildings and someone attacking me. I jolted in pain as I saw someone stab me. Then everything went white.

I realized I was laying down on the carpet and something was on my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly, everything blurry.

"What happened?" I heard a velvet voice, I recognized it as Loki.

"Nothing to worry yourself about." I tried getting up but couldn't, there was a surge of pain that shot up as I tried. Tears continued there way down the sides of my face. "... Loki.. I... I think your going to die." The pain was starting to numb itself and my eyes slowly closed themselves.


End file.
